Como cristal roto
by gloria-cullen-potter
Summary: Ellos eran felices juntos,Pero entonces ella se interpuso,y Ella los descubrio...Ahora el ve lo que perdio.Basado en la cancion Shattered Glass de Britney Spears
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes que salen en este escrito, son propiedad de la Sra. Rowling**

_

* * *

_

_**Ha-uh, ha-uh, ha-uh  
Haaaaaaaaaaaa, hmm  
Ha-uh, ha-uh, ha-uh  
Haaaaaaaaaaaa**_

Hermione veía como Harry entraba al gran comedor con la mirada un poco abajo. Se sentó en el lugar de siempre y alzo la vista para hablar con Ron. Inconcientemente el chico la busco con la mirada pero ella ya estaba hablando con alguien más. Oyó como Ron la llamaba y volteo. Sus miradas se encontraron, esmeralda vs. caramelo. Ella sonrío y siguió en lo suyo…el sintió su corazón doler.

_**Did I wake you, we're you sleepin', **_

_**(**____**Te desperté?. Estabas dormido?, )**_

_**were you still in my bed? **_

_**(**____**estabas aun en mi cama?**__**)  
**__**Or isn't, I may, keepin' you up instead? **_

_**(**____**o no será que quizá yo te tengo sin dormir?)**__**  
**__**Oh baby, are you feelin' guilty for what you did **_

_**(**____**Oh nene, te sientes culpable por lo que hiciste?)**__**  
**__**If you think you're hurtin', you ain't seen nothin' yet **_

_**(**____**si piensas que me hieres, no has visto nada…)**_

Las clases ya habían terminado por ese día y la oscuridad se cernía sobre el castillo.

Harry no podía dejar de observar a la chica de cabello castaño que estudiaba en la mesa. Se lamentaba infinitamente por el error que había cometido, por un entupido momento ahora la había perdido. Fue una tontería lo que hizo con Ginny y estaba seguro de que en este momento se sentía el hombre más infeliz de toda la faz de la tierra…

Y por si fuera poco su actual exnovia paresia proponerse el volverlo loco. Siempre había sabido que Hermione era una mujer hermosa, pero a raíz de que todos en el colegio se enteraron de su ruptura decenas de chicos se habían acercado a la castaña para invitarla a salir. Además una de las locas amigas de la chica la había convencido de comprar ropa nueva…pequeñas minifaldas, blusas y pantalones ajustados…claro que solo los usaba durante los días libres, pero el solo ver las miradas que los chicos le lanzaban le hacia hervir la sangre en las venas…eran celos, unos grandes y malditos celos.

_**Was it really worth it? **_

_**(**____**Realmente valió la pena?) **__**  
Was she everything, that you were looking for? **__**(Feel like a man) **_

_**(**____**era ella todo lo que buscabas? (se un hombre))**__**  
I hope you know that, you can't go back **_

_**(**____**Espero que sepas que no puedes volver atrás)**__**  
Cause all we had, is broken like shattered glass**_

_**(**____**porque todo lo que teníamos, está roto como cristal roto.)**_

Pero si tan solo Harry supiera que detrás de esa fachada de perfección, de vivir sin dolor que la chica mantenía, ella se estaba muriendo. Su novio y su mejor amiga.

Jamás podría olvidar el momento en que los encontró juntos, besándose, y mucho menos olvidaría la sonrisa hipócrita que la Wesley le dedico al verla, o la que le dedicaba cada día, con esa mirada frívola y calculadora.

Recordó que la chica le había jurado que a pesar de todo buscaría quitarle al moreno y finalmente lo había logrado. Gruesas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Ah no! Eso si que no, señorita!- la reprendió su amiga Parvati-No comiences a llorar o se te correrá el maquillaje y te veras horrible, y nosotras no podemos permitir eso!

-Es cierto- Coincidió Luna- Además nosotras te trajimos al bar para que te diviertas y no para que estés todo el tiempo llorando y pensando en el idiota de Potter.

La castaña sonrío tristemente pero hizo lo que sus amigas le dijeron.

Aun así, una pregunta siguió rondando su mente toda la noche…como hacia 2 semanas, cuando los descubrió.

_**You're gonna see me, in your dreams tonight **_

_**(**__**Me verás en tus sueños esta noche)**__**  
My face is gonna haunt you all the time **_

_**(**__**mi cara todo el tiempo te perseguirá)**__**  
I promise that you gonna want me back **_

_**(**__**prometo que querrás volver atrás)**__**  
When you broke us apart, like shattered glass **_

_**(**__**cuando tu vida se desmorone, como cristal roto)**__**  
(Glass, glass, glass) **_

_**(cristal, cristal, cristal)**_

Harry despertó sobresaltado, otra vez había soñado con ella, con la noche en que la traiciono, con su rostro lleno de lágrimas y de furia…pero sobre todo con su actual actitud.

No se podía decir que siguieran siendo amigos, aun cuando ella lo trataba cordialmente…parecían mas dos extraños.

Solo quería regresar el tiempo, no cometer ese entupido error y poder volver a abrazar a su hermosa castaña, besarla y decirle que la amaba…pero no podía.

_**Are you having trouble focusin' throught the day? **_

_**(**____**Tienes problemas para concentrarte en el día?)**__**  
**__**Do you find yourself, still callin' my name? **_

_**(**____**te encuentras aun diciendo mi nombre?)**__**  
**__**Do you wish you could be on-time and take it back?**_

_**(**____**Desearías llegar a tiempo y regresar?)**__**  
**__**I bet you realize, she ain't half the woman I am**_

_**(**____**apuesto a que te das cuenta de que ella no es ni la mitad de mujer de lo que yo soy)**_

Un nuevo día…una nueva tortura para los dos. Y la cínica de Ginny que seguía persiguiendo al joven a sol y a sombra, tratando de refregarle en la cara a Hermione su dolor, aun cuando el la rechazaba todo el tiempo.

Ya ni su hermano la aguantaba, hacia todo lo posible por no topársela, y casi no hablaba con Harry…después de todo Hermione también era su hermana, aun cuando no llevaran la misma sangre.

Y Harry no podía concentrarse en ningún momento, todo el tiempo pensaba en ella, su nombre se le escapaba de los labios a cada instante y mas de una vez se encontró queriendo correr a besarla, por que era cierto lo que todos le decían…Ginny no era ni la mitad de mujer de lo que era Hermione…y como también le dijeron: Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido.

_**Was it really worth it? **_

_**(**____**Realmente valió la pena?) **__**  
Was she everything, that you were looking for? **__**(Feel like a man) **_

_**(**____**era ella todo lo que buscabas? **____**(se un hombre))**__**  
I hope you know that, you can't go back **_

_**(**____**Espero que sepas que no puedes volver atrás)**__**  
Cause all we had, is broken like shattered glass**_

_**(**____**porque todo lo que teníamos, está roto como cristal roto.)**_

Y así los días siguieron su curso, las semanas, los meses…

El último día en el colegio llego y todos se prepararon para empezar una nueva etapa en sus vidas, lejos los unos de los otros…Lejos del amor de su vida.

Harry se iría con los Wesley, pero Hermione no…ella regresaría con sus padres y posiblemente nunca la volvería a ver.

La espero en la sala común mientras los demás se iban y cuando la vio bajar no pudo evitar que la quijada se le desencajara…llevaba una minifalda y una blusa de hombros caídos, con unas botas de punta negras. El cabello perfectamente arreglado en ondas suaves y con brillo.

-Que haces aun aquí?-pregunto ella.

-No me he despedido de ti-dijo.

-Si…lo hicimos, junto con todos-le recordó ella, caminando al retrato.

-Pero yo tenía algo que decirte.

La chica capto el sentido de sus palabras y caminando mas rápido salio de la sala común, pero el la siguió.

-Por favor, por lo menos escúchame-suplico el chico.

-No puedo, se me hace tarde…

-No te quitare más de 5 minutos-prometió.

La chica suspiro y lo encaro.

-Que quieres?

-Disculparme por lo que paso…lo de Ginny y yo.-la castaña contuvo una mueca de dolor al oír su nombre.

-No tiene caso…lo hecho, hecho esta y nada podrá cambiarlo.

-Lo se…pero aun así quisiera que supieras que…que te amo- suspiro-y que me odiare toda la vida por lo que hice.

-Harry-la chica le puso una mano en la mejilla- Aunque te odies hasta la muerte eso no se acercara ni un poco al dolor que yo tengo…así que no lo hagas, por que nada se compara con lo que estoy sintiendo.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo.

-Solo quiero saber algo-le dijo sin voltear a verlo- Ella realmente valió la pena?

-No, Hermione- le contesto el chico, con el corazón en la mano- Ella no vale la pena, no por todo el dolor que te cause…ni ella ni nadie.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la chica, al fin la pregunta que rondaba su mente había sido resuelta.

-Adiós, Harry- murmuro y siguió su camino.

Y el la vio alejarse sin voltear va merlo, por lo que ella nunca supo que la lagrima que escapo de sus ojos fue acompañada por una igual de parte de Harry.

Por que ahora los dos solo eran dos seres con un corazón roto como el cristal.

_**Glass, glass, glass, glass  
(Gla-gla-gla)  
Glass (ee-ee-ee)  
Glass, glass, glass**_

_**(cristal, cristal, cristal, cristal**__**  
**__**cristal**__**  
**__**cristal, cristal, cristal)**_

_**Ha-uh, ha-uh, ha-uh  
Haaaaaaaaaaaa, hmm  
Ha-uh, ha-uh, ha-uh  
Haaaaaaaaaaaa**_

_

* * *

_

___**Lo siento, no pude evitar que saliera a flote mi odio por cierta peliroja Wesley.**_

___**Les pido que sigan mi otra historia H&H "Obligados", les va a gustar, lo prometo.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola.

Antes que nada, gracia por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto.

Se que, tal vez, estaban esperando un nuevo capitulo y les pido perdón por eso. En lo personal odio tener que escribir Notas de autor para expresarme, utilizando el espacio que debería de ser para los capitulo, pero no veo otra forma de poder comunicarme con ustedes de forma masiva.

Ayer recibí un comentario en una de mis historias llamada "Miedo de perderte". Es un fanfic de Hanna Montanna, estilo Niley. El comentario fue enviado por Gummy Bear. Murderer. chibiichigo y decía lo siguiente:

"_Estimada gloria-cullen-potter: ¡Felicidades! tu trabajo se ha considerado apto para una nominación en Fraw. Para saber el motivo por el que Fraw te tiene entre sus páginas visita el siguiente enlace: h t t p : / / f r i c ti o n a w a r d s . fo r o s . w s / t8 9 / m i e d o - d e - p e r d er t e - p o r - g l o r i a - c u ll e n - p o t t er / (une los espacios para acceder) _

_De verdad que aquí no hay pies ni cabeza. Está narrado con varios POV's y no tiene realmente mucha cohesión entre lo que ocurre. De pronto medio hace el intento de narrar, pero se va de madres eso por la cantidad de diálogos que existen._

_Tantos POV's lían bastante. Supongo que si quería que saliera tanta gente lo podría haber hehco de otra manera, ¿no? ___

_Y bueno, una vez más los signos bilaterales no existen. Pobres, ya casi me dan pena.__"_

Debo informar que tiendo a ser una persona muy impulsiva y al leer este comentario estalle y me decidi a contestar el comentario, por que realmente no me interesa tener que soportar a gente de esta índole. Lo que conteste fue lo siguiente:

Gummy Bear. Murderer. chibiichigo:

**Mira, no se de que va toda esta campaña que se a creado contra mi recientemente.**

**No te conozco y nunca había leído tus historias ni me había pasado por tu perfil...pero "lamento mucho" que mi forma de escribir te disguste...**

**Escribí "Miedo de perderte" como diversión personal (como todo lo que hago). Es un Hanna Montanna fanfic y lo escribí para una amiga muy querida que es fan de esa serie.**

**Debo admitir que tu comentario me desconcertó, pero realmente no me importa en lo absoluto.**

**Estoy feliz con el resultado que conseguí en mi fic y no solo en ese, si no en todos los que he escrito ya sean de Hanna Montanna, de Harry Potter o de Twilight. ME gusta escribir, lo hago para pasar el rato y no me importa si te gusta lo que hago o no. Tomo lo bueno de quien me lo manda y lo malo lo elimino de mi. No te gusta lo que escribo? BIEN. No es de mi interés. He recibido comentarios muy buenos no solo en ff. net si no en todas las paginas donde publico. **

**Preferiría que si vas a comentar cosas de esta índole o a "nominarme" para eso mejor te quedaras callado...pero ya conozco a personas como tu y he de admitir que son de las que les gusta pisotear a los escritores principiantes.**

**No se como llegaste a mi fanfic y no me interesa saberlo. Solo te pido que me dejes tranquila, si la forma en que escribo no te gusta pues NO LO LEAS!**

**ah, y "Gracias" por tu "Lindo" comentario:** "_Opinión: _

_De verdad que aquí no hay pies ni cabeza. Está narrado con varios POV's y no tiene realmente mucha cohesión entre lo que ocurre. De pronto medio hace el intento de narrar, pero se va de madres eso por la cantidad de diálogos que existen."(Cita textual)_

**Repito lo dicho. **

**Por gente como tu, muchos escritores principiantes dejan de escribir solo por lo que una persona piense; pero descuida, que a mi lo que digas tu y los de el foro donde pusiste mi historia no me interesa.**

**Y si hubieras leído mi perfil te darías cuenta que no permito que nadie publique mis historias en otros sitios ni que las nominen a nada. Asi que te pido, de la manera mas atenta, que quites mi escrito de tu foro.**

**Recientemente se ha comenzado una campaña contra mi como escritora, y hasta como persona alegando insultos que no me interesa recordar.

Como lo puse en la respuesta, si no les gusta lo que escribo, NO LO LEAN, pero les pido que no me insulten ni pongan comentarios de esa calidad por que créanme que duele.

Lamento haber tomado estas medidas pero si esta campaña contra mi sigue me vere en la necesidad de retirar mis historias. No tengo necesidad de que me estén insultando por mi forma de escribir o por los temas de lo que escribo.

Antes de cada historia yo explico de que va a tratar, si no les gusta no deben de leerlo.

Y aprovecho este espacio para responderle a **Daxinirta, **quien me dejo un comentario en mi historia "Obligados". Si. J.K.R. decido dejar a Harry con Ginny, decisión que a mucho pudo disgustarnos pero que tuvimos que aceptar. Pero eso no implica que no podamos soñar con como habría sido si Harry y Hermione estuvieran juntos. Mi historia solo es una forma de jugar con los personajes. Te molesta, lo lamento, pero asi soy yo. Soy Harmony 100% y lo seguire siendo toda la vida.

Jamas fue mi intención compararme ni con J.K.R. ni con Stephanie Meyer ni con ningún otro de los autores de donde he escrito, yo solo estaba jugando.

Sin mas que agregar por el momento.

Muchas gracias y espero que pueda volver a escribir sin ser ofendida nuevamente.

Gloria-Cullen-Potter.


End file.
